


The Morning After

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Little!Jim [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says. Jim and Bones color and watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Jim Kirk in Footie Pajamas and you should probably read that one first.

The next morning, Jim woke to the sound of rain, feeling more refreshed than he had in a long time. He was still holding the teddy bear, and he could feel the extra padding that was the diaper.

The previous night’s events flashed through his mind. He remembered how Bones had taken care of him.

Speaking of which, Bones appeared to already be awake, as he was no longer in his bed. Jim could faintly hear him shuffling around in the main living area.

Jim needed to use the bathroom. He shifted a little uncomfortably, part of him wanting to use the diaper he was wearing for its intended purpose and the other part screaming that he was a grown man who could damn well use the toilet. _What if Bones didn’t want to take care of Jim anymore? What is he was annoyed that Jim wet the diaper?_

But this whole thing had been his idea. Bones had suggested this; Bones had put the diaper on Jim. Bones would take care of him. He wasn’t like everybody else; Bones wouldn’t leave.

So, after much internal debate, Jim squeezed the teddy bear— _Butterscotch_ , he remembered—close to his chest and released his bladder. The diaper filled, feeling uncomfortably hot and wet, and—when Jim shifted—heavy.

“Bones,” he cried out, “I need you!”

Just seconds later, Leonard appeared at the door asking, “What do you need, Jim?”

“I wet my diaper,” he responded timidly, face blushing red with embarrassment.

“It’s okay. That’s what it’s meant for,” Leonard replied. “Now come here; let me get you to the bathroom so we can change you.”

Leonard picked Jim up and carried him into the bathroom where he laid him down on the makeshift changing station he had thrown together the night before. Leonard was methodical as he cleaned Jim and put him into a fresh diaper.

Once that was done, Jim got dressed again and they walked into the kitchen where Leonard had already started preparations for breakfast.

He made grits (and not the instant ones either), eggs, and bacon. It wasn’t quite a full Southern breakfast, but it was still good and tasted like home. When Jim had finished, he stuck his face in his bowl to try to lick out the remnants and ended up with grits all over his face. Leonard just smiled and wiped it off with a damp paper towel.

“Do you want more, Jim?”

Jim paused for a moment before nodding. “Mhmm.” So Leonard refilled his bowl with another serving of grits, egg, and bacon.

When Jim was finally done eating for good, Leonard got to work cleaning up, leaving Jim with a sippy-cup full of orange juice and a cartoon.

Leonard finished cleaning up just as the cartoon came to an end. He joined Jim on the couch as he had the night before, but this time, he shut off the cartoon and pulled out some coloring books and crayons. And he was relieved to see that he had made the right decision; Jim was delighted to color. The coloring books were a little girly, but Jim didn’t seem to care. He went to work meticulously coloring pictures of Disney princesses. Leonard had thought that Jim would be the kind of kid to scribble all over the paper, but he was actually careful to always color in the lines.

Jim had been pretty quiet thus far, but as he relaxed into the coloring, he started singing. Though it was childish and out of tune, Leonard recognized the song.

“… _Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_ ” Jim sang, obviously inspired by the picture he was coloring.

Leonard smiled and hummed along. He was familiar with the tune, though he didn’t know all the words. Jim apparently did though, which surprised him.

They continued to color for a while, Jim singing off and on, almost always Disney songs.

“Jim, you wanna watch a movie? We can play some old Disney films.”

“Okay,” Jim said, quiet but more assured than he had been last night.

“How about I get some lunch going while you finish your drawing, and we can watch a movie while we eat.”

Once Jim nodded his assent, Leonard stood and walked to the kitchen, ruffling Jim’s hair as he went. He put together some grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for them to eat and carried the food back to the coffee table in front of the couch where Jim was still sitting, entirely focused on his coloring, now a picture of a couple cartoon moose. Jim looked up as Bones rejoined him and asked, “Can we watch _Brother Bear_?”

_Ah, so that’s what movie that was from_ , Leonard thought, responding, “Of course, Jim. Whatever you want.”

Leonard finished setting the food out and grabbed a few napkins and drinks for them both, a sippy-cup of water for Jim and the same in a glass for himself. And he started the movie as soon as they were both settled.

Jim was just as methodical at eating as he was at coloring. Other than the incident with sticking his face in the bowl, he had been the same at breakfast.

They finished the meal with no incident, and Leonard once again wiped Jim’s mouth clean of food remnants before stacking the dirty dishes out of the way and shifting to a more comfortable position on the couch.

Jim ended up settled between Leonard’s legs with his head resting on his chest. Leonard noticed that Jim was still clutching the teddy bear. It was adorable. Jim was quiet watching the movie, and Leonard thought that he may have gone to sleep, but then he heard a soft sniffle and Jim shifted back towards him. Jim was crying, and Leonard wrapped his arms more firmly around the kid, making long soothing strokes down his back and whispering, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

Jim shifted impossibly closer to Leonard, pressing his face into the crook of Leonard’s shoulder as he cried. Leonard wasn’t entirely sure what triggered the tears; it was a surprisingly sad movie, though still typically heartwarming as one would expect of a Disney movie. But it didn’t matter. Jim was upset, and it was his job to make it better. So he continued to soothe Jim until the tears petered out.

“It was my fault, Bones.” Jim whispered, “It was my fault my dad died. And my mom and Sam never forgave me for that. It was my fault… my fault…”

“No, Jim,” Leonard said firmly. “You are not to blame for your father’s death. He made his own decisions, and while he died a hero, it’s okay to be hurt. You lost your dad before you ever met him. And if your mom and brother couldn’t accept that he was gone and took that out on you, then that is _their fault_. Not yours, Jim. Never yours.”

Jim looked like he couldn’t quite believe Leonard, and he started crying again, clinging to Leonard fiercely. The movie played itself out, and Jim calmed again. After a few minutes, Leonard shifted around and picked Jim up. He was still clinging to Leonard desperately as if he was afraid that he would be left alone again.

Leonard tried to settle Jim into bed for a nap, but he refused to let go, so eventually Leonard just climbed in beside him and resituated them until Jim was tucked neatly against Leonard’s body, cuddling. Leonard grabbed a pacifier which he had forgotten about until now and offered it to Jim. The kid accepted it and quickly drifted off to sleep, sucking on the pacifier, comforted by Leonard’s presence.


End file.
